A Little Bit Different
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: As Charlie accepts the award for best candy maker, he never forgets who brought him there. And neither does Julianna.


**You're My Strawberry**

"And today we honour such esteemed candy makers…"

The words went on in a seemly never ending, mindless drone. Charlie Bucket sat at the small round table at the dark and desolate corner of the banquet hall, his face remaining unseen by ever other rich and famous person who had come to this ceremony. There was nothing wrong with candy makers being honoured, but when you are stuffed into a stifling hot, bright room with nothing but long speeches from old candy makers who were famous in the 20's for hours, you might just be looking for a way out. Indeed, in that cramped little room, Charlie found himself falling asleep somewhere between the speech about how people loved prunes in chocolate, and how sugar costs much more these days.

"Mr. Bucket?"

The only people who could have seen him in his corner would have to be on the hunt for him. The small girl's voice rang in his ear, like the humming of a pesky bug on a hot summer's day. He just wanted to get back to his factory and relax.

"Mr. Bucket?"

"Hmm?" he finally managed to say, and when he opened his eyes, the whole hall of people was staring at him. The girl, in her soft coloured pink dress and cute little blond pigtails, had an almost curious look to her face, and she looked wary at the fact that people were staring at her as well.

"Mr. Bucket, they wanted to present you with an award."

Charlie's eyes widened and he noticed an old man standing at the podium with a gold award, made in the shape of a chocolate bar. He had to find a way out. There was no possible way he could get up in front of all those people who were staring at him at the present moment. However, due to the horrified look on his face, the girl nodded at him as if she understood precisely what he was going through, and got up out of her chair. Charlie watched her as she walked down the long line of tables up to the podium. She whispered something into the old man's ear, and her nodded to her.

"And accepting it on his behalf is Julianna Morgans."

There came applause from some of the people, and Julianna smiled with a confident air. She lowered the microphone so it stood at her height and look a deep breath. Charlie raised himself a little higher in his chair to listen and the whole room went silent.

"If there is anything I have learned from this industry, it's that it pays to be creative. Out of all the quotes Mr. Bucket has said in interviews one stood out to me. He said "As long as there are fools, the world will keep changing." I'm inclined to believe he is right. The world is always searching for something different, something or someone who can bring something innovative into the world. If a writer writes a fantasy book, when there are countless amounts of fantasy books already in the stores, what are the chances of it getting noticed? Writers, inventors and candy makers alike are always thinking, but it takes a lot of thinking to finally discover something truly great. And so, here's to a man who has truly helped me understand the meaning of the word "Different"

Julianna lightly stepped off the podium and back to her seat. There was silence, and Charlie sat there opened mouth in shock. Did he really deserve that lovely speech? And from such a young girl no less.

And then there was applause. Not just a few people, but the entire room. A couple of people even stood up and cheered. Julianna blushed and squirmed a bit in her seat. However, the only person who didn't clap was the person to who the speech was given. Charlie was in a state of shock. When the cheering died down, a young woman in a red trench coat and huge black sunglasses got onto the podium.

"Miss Morgans?" the woman said into the microphone. Julianna turned toward you.

"I found your speech to be completely inspiring. May I ask what brings you here tonight?"

Julianna looked at Charlie and then stood up.

"I'm Mr. Bucket's apprentice."

* * *

"I was hoping we could keep that information on the down low."

"I'm sorry Mr. Bucket, but I didn't want you to sit there in the corner and be silent. Do you have any idea how much of an honour it is to getting this award?"

Charlie and Julianna were sailing smoothly over London toward the factory in a glass elevator. Charlie was looking quite upset.

"I know Jules. After all what award would be more important to me than an award named after…_him_?"

"I know you miss him terribly Mr. Bucket. But he would be happy to know all the wonderful things you have created. The banana flavoured bubblegum was a big hit, the gummy cats…and oh, my personal favourite. Sugar spun diamonds!"

Charlie smiled only briefly. Julianna paused.

"We can go visit him."

"I'd like that." said Charlie.

Julianna nodded and pushed a purple button beside her. The engines roared and blue fire sprang out of the main jets. Charlie took a deep breath and held it in for a moment. Julianna had a worried look on her face.

"You're going to be alright Mr. Bucket?" she asked.

Charlie let out his intake of air.

"Perfectly fine."

* * *

It wasn't getting to the graveyard that was the problem. The problem was being able to bear looking at the gravestone without seeing his mentor's smiling face. Charlie looked down at himself. He was wearing exactly what Mr. Wonka used to wear, only his outfit was green, not purple. It was one of the many things Charlie had done, to keep his mentor with him. Julianna was looking down at the gravestone. The stone was unique in the fact that it was carved into a W. Charlie saw a small tear roll down her cheek. Charlie was surprised. When William…went away…Julianna hadn't even been born. To see her now, looking so upset made him feel better about crying himself.

"He was so…" Julianna began, but then stopped.

"I know." Charlie said, and then pulled her close.

"Different."


End file.
